villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wamuu
Wham is a villain from the second arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is one of the Pillar Men, serving Kars in his quest to become the ultimate life form. He was voiced by Aiko Ostuka Story Wham served Kars for thousands of years. Always a proud warrior, he fought along him against the Hamon Clan, who were the only ones who had a chance against them. After killing all of the Ripple warriors, Wham went to hibernation along his masters Kars and Esidisi. When the woke up centuries later, Wham killed the Nazis who were securing them, meeting with Joseph Joestar and his friend Caesar Zeppeli, who were users of the ripple. Wham knocked Caesar without much effort, but Joseph caught him off guard with his special cracker, making Wham use his special technique, the Holy Sandstorm. Defeated, Joseph tells Wham he could get stronger in a month, and Wham, who puts heavy pride in battle, accepts his challenge, putting a ring into his heart arteries, so he would not flee. The only way to remove the ring would be by defeating Wham and drinking the antidote on his piercing. Wham then continues to search for the Red Stone of Aja with Kars and Esidisi, as Joseph and Caesar are submitted to a harsh training. A month later, with Esidisi already beaten by Joseph, he and Caesar locate where Wham and Kars were hiding. Caesar goes alone to face Wham at a old mansion, and now much stronger than before, wounds Wham seriously. However, as Wham is a fighting genius, he takes every single opportunity to his advantage, and uses his Holy Sandstorm to defeat Caesar. Before dying, Caesar takes the piercing from Wham and leave it in a bubble of blood for Joseph. Instead of getting it back, Wham leaves the ring, in honor to Caesar. Later, he met with Joseph inside the mansion, and Wham schedules a fight with Joseph in an old arena. Their last battle would be a chariot race, where both would be running around the arena while taking weapons placed at each turn. After a long and exhaustive battle, Joseph defeats Wham, who feels honored to have met him and then vanishing in the wind. Kars grasped Wham's dust, remembering old time with Wham and whispered: "Wham. You were too pure for a warrior." Powers and Abilities Wham, besides having all the powers of a Pillar Men (immortality, ability to bend his body in any form or position, absorbing humans through his skin), mastered a technique called the Skill of Wind. He is able to cloak himself with air, being able to withstand sunlight for some seconds, as well a reading air movements by using his horn. His special technique, the Holy Sandstorm, consists of spinning both his arms, creating a large vacuum in the middle of them, making his fists seem gigantic, and then sending the blast at his foe, destroying anything in it's path. He is also able to gather air into his body and send it with high pressure like a razor blade, though his body collapses in the process. Personality Wham is a very proud warrior, who cares only for fighting strong opponents, never wanting to become immortal like his master Kars. His love for battle is only exceeded by his surprisingly moral, almost heroic, sense of honor; this is exemplified by his word being his absolute bond, his willingness to honor the dying wishes of particularly valiant enemies, and most notably in being the ONLY villain in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure who refuses to harm or murder innocent children. Gallery Pillar Men's grins.png Wamuu's Holy Sandstorm.png tumblr_omn465vrzC1r3nw1vo1_500.gif tumblr_nkzc3fNL7O1sfay15o2_500.gif Category:Manga Villains Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighter Category:Evil from the past Category:Vampires Category:Supervillains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anime Villains Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Category:Immortals Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Remorseful Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Elementals